Baby Makes Four
by SkinnyKidSpencer
Summary: Melinda and Jim tell Aiden he's going to be a big brother. This is their journey. Rated T for safety.


**AN: Hi all, I know I haven't written anything in a long time. I was recently trying to come up with an idea for a Jimmel story because I love them to death and then out of nowhere I get a story request from** _GHOSTWHISPERERFANGIRL _**so all credit for this idea goes to her. If you remember, there was an episode where Aiden asks for a sibling, I'm using that as the basis for this and everything else is AU. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. **

**And Baby Makes Four**

_Melinda's POV_

"He's asking again Jim." I mutter to him quietly as I re-enter the kitchen from helping Aiden get dressed.

"Well, what do you think Mel?" Jim asks me with joy, hope and concern swirling in his perfect blue eyes all at once. I take a deep breath and close my doe brown eyes before I answer him.

"I think every time we talk about this I have the same fear plague my mind. The one where our child may have the gift and if they don't will they feel left out because of what Aiden and I can do, but then I look at our son and I see this amazing boy. He's such a good person on top of being able to help the ghosts and that makes it all okay. You and I are such a good team that whatever kids we decide to have will be amazing no matter what they can do. Are you ready to have your whole brood of ghost whisperers Jim Clancy?" I playfully ask my husband, ready for anything that might come our way. Jim scoops me up into his arms and spins me around laughing his throaty laugh. The sound is full of pure elation that it spreads and now I'm laughing too, this is how Aiden finds us.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" The five year old asks with confusion in his ice blue eyes that are just like Jim's. Jim slowly sets me back on my feet so I can address him properly.

"Hi baby, mommy and daddy are just really happy. It's a surprise though. Do you think you could wait to find out?" I question him softly.

"Hmmm..." He ponders aloud. "Yup!" He concludes.

"Phew." I exclaimed softly once Jim and I both exited Aiden's room. "He's out cold." I whispered with a smile.

"I know. What would you like to do?" Jim whispered back.

"Well..." I said coyly. "I have an idea..." I trailed off with a playful glint in my eye. Jim's eyes got wide as he caught onto my meaning.

"I love you so much." He told me as he wrapped me in his strong arms and passionately kissed my lips as we slipped behind our bedroom door.

_4 weeks later_

I rinse out my mouth in the bathroom sink after getting sick and when I look into the mirror I see Jim behind me silently watching with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Should we take a test?" He whispers so Aiden didn't hear from his room across the hall. I nod silently and close the bathroom door leaving Jim to play with Aiden.

"Look daddy, that piece goes here." I hear Aiden's precious giggle as I admire my boys from the doorway of the five year old's room.

"You're right, good job buddy." Jim offers him a high five as praise for his hard work doing the puzzle all by himself. I see Aiden's lopsided smile that mirror's his father's when he looks up.

"Hi mom. Did you want to help me? Daddy's not very good at puzzles, shhh!" He tries to whisper so he won't hurt Jim's feelings and it makes me giggle.

"That's okay baby. I actually need to talk to daddy for a minute. Why don't you finish it up and come get me when you're done?" I propose to my son.

"Okay mom!" He wholeheartedly agrees. He's so easy to please and it makes me smile softly. Once we enter the privacy of our en suite bathroom I wordlessly show the test to my anxious husband.

"It's positive?" He asks, not believing his eyes.

"Looks that way." I grin before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips. "Are you happy baby?" I question him.

"I'm ecstatic Mel." Jim reassures me. "I guess we have a surprise to share." He muses. I chuckle loudly.

"Yes we do." I agree as I take his hand and lead him to Aiden's room.

"Oh man!" I hear him mutter in frustration as we enter.

"Hi baby. Do you want that help now?" I ask with a hint of a smile on my face.

"Yes please mom." He answers me sadly, looking defeated. I take a piece and fit it in it's proper spot before sneaking a glance at Aiden's face.

"Are you ready for your surprise now buddy?" Jim asks him.

"Uh huh." He replies distractedly as he puts a rather difficult piece in it's place.

"Well, mommy's going to have another baby." Jim tells him waiting for his reaction.

"Really?" Aiden asks in disbelief. "Yay!" He cheers happily.

**AN2: There you have it folks. This story request has way too much content to be a one shot so look out for chapter two by Monday at the latest. Thanks again **_GHOSTWHISPERERFANGIRL_ **for the request. If anyone has any more feel free to let me know. Until next time;**

** .**


End file.
